The first date
by random22dude
Summary: Asuna's freaking out... her little sisters running around screaming. Its her first ever date... can she keep her cool and can Kirito set up the perfect date for them? Oneshot, A.U, Modern Day, and I suck at summaries, sorry. Rated T for swearing


_A/N: Guys… I have done an Asuna and Kirito fanfic from Sword Art Online and this was originally F.T but I changed it but I might even do a crossover for the two. I just felt like this fitted more into Ausuna and Krito side of things…Anyway story time… oh btw I like twisting the story line a bit... I probably wont write it when they are in the game, I might but might not, if you really want me to I will , anyway.._

 _The First Date_

 _Asuna's Pov:_

I was nervous… who wouldn't be. My first ever date with my first ever crush and I had no idea what was install for me all he said was to wear something comfortable… particularly my red and white top cause it's his favorite top on me. I was starting to really freak out and making really weird noises and my little sister _(I wanted for Asuna to have a sister in this cause it brought a little something more to it)_ came over to me and started poking me asking if I was ok. I tried to get words out but none would form until I heard a knock on the door and I screamed. My little sister ran to the door and opened it. I saw his face and he looked amused but also slightly frightened. I face palmed myself… of course, god dammit Asuna, of course he heard you scream… it's not like the house is sound proof. At the sight of me doing that he did his ever so sexy chuckle and grin and then he bit his lip. Oh for fucks sake stop being so god damn attractive.

I started to walk over as my embarrassment slowly faded but quickly a new wave rose up as my sister shouted ever so angelically (not) "Asuna HAS A BOYFRIEND." Over and over again. My face was so red I thought it was going to burst. He chuckled again… oh kill me now… my knees got weak. I looked him up and down… I couldn't help myself. I realised he was colour coordinated. He had a black jumper with a sword printed on it, and black shoes on and daymn did he look mighty fine. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of it.

"You ready to go?" I nodded my head,

"Just where exactly are we going?"

"Not telling but certainly not far." I looked at him suspiciously and he just did his god damned grin again. It was not fair. He could do these things to me but I had no idea how to do them to him.

As we were walking up the hill he grabbed my hand and wrapped it with his. For the 500th time today I felt my stomach doing flips and my chest pounding.

"I find it cute when you blush." Oh my lord. Asdfghjkl was all I was thinking… my brain had turned to mush. I looked down at the pavement as we kept walking. We then suddenly stopped. I looked at him questionably and he simply grabbed my chin with two fingers (which might I add were very soft, smooth but rugged and warm fingers that left my skin tingling) to the park right near me and I saw a picnic rug set up with an arrangements of all sorts of food but I looked to see and smell one standing out the most. Chicken and sweetcorn soup. I smiled. I then looked in the middle of the rug was a laptop… I looked at him suspiciously.

"Lisbeth helped you didn't she?" He looked the opposite way and nodded slightly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, I wanted this to be perfect for us… I just got her to tell me a few things…" I eyed him again but I was in too much of a good mood to push it any further but I would be talking to Lisbeth later on about this.

The black-haired man pulled me towards the swings. "Come on I wanna swing." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are such a kid sometimes I swear Kirito."

"That's why you love me." I choked on my air but he didn't seem to notice. Trust him to be the oblivious type. I regained my composure and sat on the other swing next to him. We started talking for a little while and I was left blushing, stuttering and a embarrassing on more than one occasion. Soon enough Kirito hopped off and we went over to the picnic. I sat down as did he and we started eating and talking once again.

We started talking about anime and he started to get really excited like a kid. I felt all warm and bubbly cause I loved this side of him… so carefree and fun loving. We got on the topic of one certain anime and suddenly the laptop was on.

"Whats this?" I asked curiously.

"Well you love anime and so do I, why not watch one we both love together?" Once again I blushed and looked down to the ground finding a certain grass blade very interesting. As he did at the start of the date, he grabbed my chin in between his fingers which left my skin tingling and he bit his lip. He was staring into my eyes and I felt as if I was about to burst. "Did I tell you how much I love it when you blush?" I nodded. And with that he leant in and gave me a peck on the lips… nothing long but it was short, sweet and full of everything I needed, just the way I liked it.

I jumped at the sound of music playing and turned to see the laptop coming to life with anime. I sat in front of it and Kirito came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning up against the tree so I was sitting in between his legs. I nearly let out I little squeak but managed to hold it in, barley. How did he manage to make me feel this way? Not even my K-pop boys can make me feel like this and they are really hard to out do.

I didn't know how he managed to make me feel this but however he did it, I loved every second of it.

We spent the rest of our time eating, watching anime and making small chit chat. It wasn't much but I never needed much. I thoroughly enjoyed it, it really did turn out to be the perfect first date.

Soon the date was over and I was filled with disappointment. He walked me home which sadly was only two minutes away. He walked me to my front door step and we stopped in front of it. I looked up at him and he leant down and kissed my forehead and then my lips. It was so soft and gentle I thought I was going to melt.

Kirito smiled at me and then said, "I will call you, or Skype message whatever I feel like… K?" I glared at him with the use of the last word but smiled back again nodding my head.

"See ya." We waved each other goodbye as he got in his car and drove away. I walked into the empty house and let out a scream. I immediately got on Skype and put myself online.

*pop*

Message from Lisbeth: How was it?

: I'm going to kill you!

: Why?

: You told all that stuff to Kirito!

: Bet you're glad I did.

I rolled my eyes and made a pffttt sound.

: Oh hey guess what Asuna…

: What?

:Nothing...

:Lisbeth TELL MEEE!

:Maybe next time


End file.
